The Power Within
by Vickie Winstanley
Summary: chapter 5 up. A girl named Angeline has an amazing gift she didnt even know she had. Now follow her and her 5 new friends Serenity, Nicole, Jessica, Diana and Michelle as they work thier way through Marions School for Magical Girls. And through life.
1. An Eventful Day

**The Power Within**

**By Vickie Winstanley**

**_A/N:_** Hi. My name's Vickie (aka: Angel). This is my first fanfic on here. I have written another but it isn't up. Hope it is on soon though. Please say what you want about my fic. Complaints, suggestions, complements and comments all welcome. Thanks.   (my trademark … a smiley with wings … hehe.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 An Eventful Day**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose on the small city of Kino, Japan. Angeline Itsuki **_(A/N: Pronounced: IT-SU-KI)_ **would be waking soon; unaware of what the day would bring her way. Getting up to the sound of her alarm clock, she pressed the snooze button and got up. Unlike most 14-year-old girls, Angeline liked getting up in the mornings, mainly because she never knew what would happen. She got out of bed and went over to her wardrobe and opened the door.

A beautiful girl with silver hair and eyes looked back at her. Her skin glowed its usual white. She looked at herself for a little while then started getting dressed.

Today was the annual Dragon Flight Festival. It happened once a year in the month of July. There would be food stalls, games, fireworks and a parade in which a dragon lead. All the girls would dress in kimono's and the best looking girl would be crowned the Dragon Queen, something Angeline hoped would happen to her. Angeline only owned one Kimono but she believed it was the most beautiful. A silver silk backing with pink cherry blossom pattern. It also had matching pink sash and trims. She loved it. It had once belonged to her mother. When she passed away, she passed it onto Angeline.

Angeline's family owned a small vendor on the main road. Every day, Angeline and her two younger, twin brothers, Michel and Dean, would go to the vendor and work there from 4 to 6 when both parents were at their other jobs. Whatever they made within the two hour period was shared among them. Angeline, who usually works the most, got more than her two younger brothers. Today, she would be working on her own from 9 in the morning to mid-day. After that, she and her friend, Lucia, would walk around the festival, trying foods, playing games and buying things from the many small shops and vendors.

She got dressed in casual clothing of white strapless top with faded grey jeans and sneakers. She took the kimono out of the wardrobe, folded it up and placed it into a thin but broad box with the sash on top. She put the lid on and carried the box downstairs. She arrived in the kitchen to find her father near the stove, cooking, and her two younger brothers eating their breakfast at the table. Also at the table was a picture of her mother. Her mother had looked just like Angeline at her age.

"Morning all! Wonderful day for the Dragon Flight Festival, isn't it?" Angeline asked.

"Morning. Yes, it is a great day for the dragon festival, Angeline." Her father answered.

"Dad, I've told you. My names Angel. That's what everyone else calls me. Even the twins." Angel said to her father, pointing at he younger brothers.

"Yeah. Everyone does call her Angel dad." One of the twins said from the table, mouth full of food.

"Dean you little pig. Swallow before you talk." Angeline said in disgust.

The twin swallowed and said, "Dean? I'm Michel. And we call you our sister. Disgraceful."

"Yeah. Shame on you Angel." Dean said.

"Ok. You'd better eat fast." Angel said.

"Why?" Dean said, still chewing the bite of toast he just took.

"'Cause in about, I don't know, 10 seconds in going to strangle you both." Angel said, menacingly.

The boys looked at each other, grabbed a slice of toast each and ran upstairs to their rooms.

Sitting down in her own seat, she started eating her own breakfast of toast, rice and soup. Her father Sat down and joined her after 10 minutes of cooking. He sat down on her right and began eating his own breakfast.

"You know what you have to do with the shop this morning?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Are we going to have discounts today because of the festival?" Angel asked, picking up another piece of toast.

"Yeah. Let's say, 20 off. How's that?" her father answered, finishing his mouthful.

"Cool. I might start heading off dad. Get the vendor ready and stuff."

"Ok. I'll be there at noon to take over. After that, I want you home by 11. Got it?" her father advised her.

"Ok dad. Tell the twins to stay out of room and out of my stuff. Cya." Angel said getting up and walking towards the door.

Angeline picked up her bag, which contained her wallet, mobile phone, MP3 player, change for the stall and her make-up of lip-gloss, eye shadow and mascara. She also picked up the box with her kimono in it.

She made her way down the road and onto a tram, which lead to the main road. Getting off at the street next to the main road as to not be jostled by the crowd, she made her way down the usual alleyway that she always took to get to the vendor, mainly because it came out just before the vendor. But before she could open up, she had to go to a family friend to get the supplies, which included rice, seaweed, serving containers, a wok, water and tea.

Angeline took an exit from the alleyway and ended up in a narrow lane. She walked up to the third house on the left and knocked at the door. An elderly lady answered the door.

"Good morning, Mrs. Liao." Angeline said in a slightly louder voice than her usual tone.

"Ah, good morning Angeline. How are you?" Mrs. Liao greeted, offering to let Angel in.

"I'm good, thank you. I've just come to collect the supplies for the shop." Angel said, taking the offer and bowing politely.

Inside Mrs. Liao's house was old fashioned. Old sliding doors, wall scrolls with Japanese characters on them and bonsai tree's here and there. But her house was also modern having a dinning table and chairs, television and lamps.

Angeline's family had known Mrs. Liao since Angeline's mother had been young. She was just like a aunt or grandmother, Angel and her brothers could go to for advice or help. They were always welcome. Most of the boys Angel's age, and sometimes older, made fun of Mrs. Liao because of her walk. Mrs. Liao's feet had been bound when she was young. Mainly because it was all the rage and fashion when she was born. Angel didn't care how people looked on the outside. What she cared about was what was on the inside.

Angeline walked through the second sliding door on the right and into a narrow but long room with shelves on both sides. On the shelves were different boxes, ranging in sizes from very large on the top shelves to very small on the bottom shelves. Each box had a different colored label. On the back of the door was a sheet of paper with the nine different colors on it and their meanings. Angeline took out a list and then looked at the sheet of paper on the back of the door.

The first item on the list was rice. Looking at the paper, she saw rice had the color 'blue' labels. Looking on the many vast shelves, she saw a medium sized box with a blue sticker on it with the words 'RICE' written on it. Putting the box on the floor near the door, she went searching for the next item on the list, seaweed. Consulting the paper on the door again, the color 'green' was for seaweed. _Kind of fitting,_ Angeline thought to herself looking for the box with the green label on it. Finding it with a bit of trouble since it was at the back of a shelf, she put it with the other box on the floor. Looking at the list again, she saw containers had a red label. She knew where these were, getting them would be the hard part since they were on the top shelf. Deciding to get it last, she looked at the list again and saw she needed a wok **_(A/N: A wok is an Asian fry-pan used for cooking fried rice in.)_**. Again, she knew where this was. She walked over to a shelf at the far end of the room and took out a thin but large and heavy box off the shelf. Carrying it back to the place where the other boxes were, she saw water was next on the list. 'I'll get that when I leave' she thought. The last item on the list was tea. Once more consulting the paper on the door, she saw it was purple. Angeline knew where it was but didn't know what types to take so she just took a small box of each. Reading the labels, she saw she had taken 4 different types of tea, 'Green tea', 'Lemmon tea', 'Peppermint tea' and 'plain tea'. Remembering that she still had to get the containers, she took a stepladder from the far corner, set it up and climbed onto the top step to get the large box down. A little unbalanced from the height, Angeline managed to get the large box down and put it on the ground with the others.

Stacking the boxes in order of size with the biggest at the bottom, Angeline picked up the pile and walked out the door. when she got to the door, she dropped the boxes and went into the lounge room where Mrs. Liao was doing her Tai-Chi **_(A/N: Tai-Chi is a Chinese system of physical exercises designed especially for self-defense and meditation). _**

"Um … Mrs. Liao? Would I be able to take the water container **_(A/N: The kind of water container I am talking about is a large, cube shaped keg thing … I just don't know what it's called … _****_)_**?" Angel asked from the door of the lounge room.

"Of course you can. Bring it back though." Mrs. Liao said, not looking at Angeline but continued her Tai-Chi movements.

Angeline thanked Mrs. Liao and walked back to the store room _**(A/N: the store room was the room that she got all the things out of)** _and took the clear container and a kettle. She took the container into the kitchen and filled it with water. The container was very heavy, which didn't help since she also had to carry the high pile of boxes and the kettle. Not wanting to disturb Mrs. Liao, Angeline put the water container on the bottom of the pile, picked the pile up with both hands, tried to balance the pile with one arm and picked up the kettle. This was a lot harder done than said. Angeline walked out of the old house, after saying goodbye to Mrs. Liao of course, and made her way back to the alleyway. Because of the high pile of boxes, visibility ahead was restricted. This led to her running into something, knocking both her, the boxes and the thing down. After opening her eyes, she saw the something was actually a someone. A very good looking, male someone.

"I'm so sorry." Angeline apologised over and over, rushing around and gathering up her boxes.

"Here, let me help you carry these." The stranger said picking up a couple of boxes.

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that." Angeline said behind her smaller pile.

"You couldn't ask, but I'm going to still going to help you." He said.

For the first time, Angeline got a good look at the stranger. He had black hair, green eyes and fair skin. He was wearing a dark blue button-up shirt and dark grey jeans with joggers. Without realizing it, she was staring at him.

"Um, are you ok?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. Just thinking. Um, I'm not going far. Just around the corner. Ill show you."

The two walked together down and out of the alley, into the main road. Talking along the way, Angeline found out that the stranger's name was Eric Tomoe. He was 15 and went to a boarding school 'not near here'. Asking why he was here if he was at boarding school, he said he had to find a new pupil. Not questioning him further, they walked on. Totally unaware that they had walked past the vendor Angeline was meant to be working, they both ran back to the main road, Angeline totally embarrassed about what happened.

"Don't be so embarrassed. It could have happened to anyone." Eric said running just behind Angel.

Even though she was younger than Eric, she sure was faster. They both ran along the road and eventually came to the small street vendor. Panting heavily, Angel dropped the boxes behind the vendor ad looked at her watch for the time. 8:45 AM. _Shoot,_ Angel thought to herself, _I only have 15 minutes to get the place ready_.

Turning to Eric, she said, "Can I get you anything? I have to repay you somehow."

"Um, sure. Why not," Eric said blushing slightly, "Here, I'll help you set up. I'm a pretty good cook. After that we can get something"

"Just what I need, competition." She said sarcastically, punching him in the arm.

"Oww, that hurt." He said back, rubbing the spot that Angeline had punched. Angeline just smiled mischievously.

Angeline put the wok on and started getting the ingredients out of the boxes while Eric was boiling water and cooking rice. Looking at her watch again, Angeline saw that it was 8:55 AM. They still had 5 minutes till she officially opened.

"How about I make us some tea?" she said to Eric.

"Sure. OK." He said back.

"What type do you want, peppermint, green, lemon or plain?" Angeline said, remembering the 4 types of tea she had picked out.

"Green tea please. Need any help?"

"Come on Eric, I'm not that dumb. I can make 2 cups of tea you know."

A little annoyed, Angel made 2 cups of tea, green tea for Eric and lemon tea for herself. Bringing the tea back to where they were sitting, Angel found that Eric had left leaving a note on his seat that read:

_**Dear Angeline,**_

_**I'm sorry I left. I had strict orders to find the person I was looking for and if I got distracted, I would be punished.**_

_Whoa. What kind of school does HE go to. Military school?_ Angeline thought to herself after reading this bit. She continued on.

_**I can't see you again as I will never be coming back to Kino. I just wanted you to know that when I was with you, it felt like I was alive again. You made me happy and myself, something I haven't felt in a long time.**_

_**Goodbye.**_

_**From,**_

_**Eric Tomoe**_

_**XXXOOOXXX**_

Angeline had never felt like this. Her heart was broken. _Why am I feeling this way about him? I mean, I only just meet him for Christ sake. _Shaking this thought from her head, she got up and went to the front of the vendor to start serving the customers that were coming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Lucia. I'm almost done here. Dad should be coming soon." Angeline said to her best friend across the counter.

"ok. Need any help?" Lucia asked her friend.

"No, I'm good. I'll meet you by the fairest-wheel **_(A/N: Yeah, that's right. I don't know how to spell fairest-wheel. ARGHHH. I spelt it wrong again.)_**."****Angeline said serving a customer peppermint tea and rice balls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel got off work at 12:15 quite annoyed at her father for being late. She went back to Mrs. Liao's house to change into the kimono she had taken with her. She walked back to the vendor and left her normal clothing with her father. Angeline walked through the streets towards the enormous wheel that loomed in the distance. Walking through the busy streets, she could hear short snippets of other peoples conversations. She heard one man talking to another about the latest soccer match between Japan and England. She herd a group of girls talking about the latest CD of someone called 'Liam Harrison'. The next one she heard was very strange.

"Have you found her yet?" a voice said out of nowhere.

"Not yet Professor Helenia **_(A/N: Pronounced: HELEN-IA)_**. Soon though." A boy said in a voice Angel remembered well. It was Eric.

Angeline turned to find Eric talking to what looked like a phone but it was larger.

"Eric? That you?" Angeline asked.

The boy turned to reveille that her guess was correct. The boy talking on the phone was Eric. He caught sight of her and ran for it. Angeline just raced after him. The crowd wasn't helping the chase either. Angeline repeatedly shouted out his name to try and get his attention but failed. Having no choice but to follow and find out what was going on, Angeline pushed on.

"Can you please just stop and talk?" Angeline said, still running after Eric.

Eric didn't reply, he just kept running, dodging the passer-bys. He turned into an alleyway and continued running. Running after him, she saw that there was a fork in the road. Not know which way he went, she started to cry. She fell to her knees and started to do something she had never done before. She began to glow a silver color and the world around her began to shift and move. Angeline wasn't aware of this because she had her eyes closed. She then opened her eyes and found herself in a place she had never been before. It was beautiful. She was in a clearing of pine trees. She started to panic. She didn't know how she had gotten there. Getting to her feet, she looked around, trying to find a pathway or hear a car or truck pass by. There was no sound or no path. Just the sound of her feet on the green grass below and her breathing. She then saw something in the corner of her eye. A person. It cant have been because they were glowing. Well whatever it was, it was gone now. Angeline then heard a voice. It wasn't out loud, but in her head.

"Welcome Angeline." It said.

"Welcome to where?" she replied.

"To the realm of Magix of course."

_**TO BE CONTINUED …**_

**_A/N: _**Well, that's it. Chapter One. I will be uploading the next chapter soon hopefully. Rate and Review. All reviews welcome, no matter what they are.


	2. Is This Real?

**The Power Within**

**By Vickie Winstanley**

**_A/N: _**Hey again. Ok, last time I realized that little icon things don't work so stuff them. I couldn't come up with a new realm name so I used the cartoons realm name of Magix. I also forgot to mention that I do not own Winx Club. Just thought you aught to know. Well, on with the story.

**PS: **What are flames? Can someone please tell me if they are good or bad?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 : Is This Real?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What are you talking about? Where am I and who are you?" Angeline asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"I told you. Your in the realm of Magix. As for who I am, you will find out soon enough."

Then the person appeared again and stayed visible.

"Follow me." They said out loud.

The shape started to move out of the clearing. Unsure of whether to follow or not, Angeline looked around again and realized that even though this was the strangest thing that has ever happened to her, it might be the only way to get out of this forest safely.

"Hey, can you wait up for a second please?" Angeline said, running through the pines.

"We must hurry. I must take you to Professor Hellenia." It said again.

'_Wait, where have I heard that name before' _Angel thought to herself, running quite fast as to keep up with the glowing person. After 40 minutes of running, they were finally out of the forest of pines an facing a large castle.

The castle wasn't the kind you heard about in those fairy-tales about princesses in high towers. This castle was VERY different. Instead of a dark, brow-red color wall, it was a bright-red on the verge of pink. Its roofing and fencing were a bright pink color. The gate was the most amazing part of the castle. It was an archway with what looked like pink petals fanning out from the center of it. Angeline walked over to a silver plaque on the wall next to the amazing gate. It read:

Marion's School for Magical Girls 

_**Est. 1398 A.D.**_

Carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero 

_**Seize the day, trust as little as possible in tomorrow.**_

Angeline felt inspired by the Latin, she thought it was Latin, motto. The glowing figure was waiting at the gate for Angeline to finish reading. Angeline walked over to the figure and the gate opened revealing lush, green grass and light pink paving. At an intersection of the pathways, there was a beautiful water fountain which was made from what looked like rose quartz. Pink cherry blossoms lined the walkways and tables with chairs dotted the grass areas.

"Please follow me Angeline." The shape said, breaking the trance that the grounds had on Angeline.

Angeline followed the figure across the paving and towards 2 doors. On arriving at the door, Angeline saw that there was another plaque that had the same information on it but a different Latin motto.

_**Marion's School for Magical Girls**_

_**Est. 1398 A.D.**_

_**Experientia docet**_

_**Experience is the best teacher**_

The huge doors opened and Angeline's mouth literally fell open. The inside was just as good as the outside. Periwinkle walls and deep purple doors with gold numbers on them. 'Probably so people knew where their classes were', Angeline though. Straight across the room was a magnificent staircase made of wood with purple runner down the middle and golden banisters. Paintings of obviously important people hung on the wall. One had a woman with long silver hair and grey eyes. She looked just like Angeline. Angeline walked over to the painting and looked at the painting information.

_**Lady Angeline**_

_**1476-1563**_

"I see you have found a portrait of Lady Angeline." The figure said behind her.

"Who was she?" Angel asked.

"To put it lightly, she saved the whole realm of Magix. She was taught here and ever since, kings and queens of different realms have wanted their daughters to be taught here."

"What about the guys? Where do they go?"

"The sons go to Cardinal's School for Courageous Boys. It's situated just on the other side of the forest. Now come, I have to take you to Professor Helenia."

The figure moved away and began climbing the stairs. Slowly, Angeline pulled away from the painting and followed the figure. Up 3 flights of stairs, they came to a door with the words 'Headmistress' in gold across the door. the glowing figure knocked on the door, bid farewell to Angeline and disappeared.

On the other side of the door, a female voice called 'Come in.'

Angeline opened the door, expecting anything to happen.

_**TO BE CONTINUED …**_

**_A/N: _**Sorry it's so short. Do you like the mystery of the glowing figure? I did. In the next chapter is going to be completely devoted to the profiles of the 6 girls, Angeline, Serenity, Nicole, Jessica, Michelle and Diana. This is mainly because it will be easier to do and since I have to go on camp in 1 week, you get the idea.


	3. Brief

The Power Within

**By Vickie Winstanley**

A/N: Hey. I though that I would give you a little brief on all characters before the major part of the story begins. Below are the profiles of the 6 girls, Angeline, Serenity, Nicole, Jessica, Michelle and Diana. On with the profiles.

Angeline/Angel's Profile

Full Name Angeline Itsuki

Nickname Angel

Age 14

From Earth

Power the light of hope

Strength A loving father and loyal friends

Weakness Not knowing her past, talking about her mother

Likes hanging out with friends

Dislikes people making fun of her friends

Crush/Boyfriend Eric Tomoe

Appearance

Hair silver, crimped

Eyes grey

Casual Clothing white strapless top, faded grey jeans and sneakers

Transformation Clothing silver halter with silver mini-skirt and stilettos

Attacks Blinding light, Teleport and Sphere of Light

Short Description Angeline Itsuki is the leader of the group _(A/N: still haven't come up with a name … any ideas leave a comment with what it is)_. The truth is that Angeline is the reincarnation of Lady Angeline _(A/N: see chapter 2)_. Not knowing this in the beginning, but that glowing figure _(A/N: see chapter 2)_ is actually Lady Angeline's spirit, there to guard and protect her. Why does she need some on to protect her? Because, the evil Prisma sisters are after the most powerful magic in the universe. Did I mention that it was Angeline's power? Opps.

Serenity/Serena's Profile

Full Name Serenity Kinomoto

Nickname Serena

Age 15

From Aquarius

Power Water/Ice

Strength her fashion sense

Weakness A bad hair day

Likes shopping, doing peoples make-up

Dislikes clashing colors

Crush/Boyfriend Derek Hiroshima

Appearance

Hair Navy, curls

Eyes ocean blue

Casual Clothing aqua long-sleeved top, blue denim jeans and blue thongs

Transformation Clothing light blue, strapless dress and knee-high boots

Attacks ice illusion, tsunami and ice case

Short Description Serenity Kinomoto is probably the most fashionable girl at Marion's. Her wardrobe alone is pulsing with designer fashions. Because she is the princess of Aquarius, she tends to think 'commoners' _(A/N: her word for non-royal people)_ are below her. This sometimes makes her head a bit big. Later on in the story she learns that everyone is the same on the inside and she warms to all people.

Nicole/Nic's Profile

Full Name Nicole Avalon

Nickname Nic

Age 14

From Firenzia

Power Fire

Strength her unique personality

Weakness being a tom-boy

Likes designing and making her own clothes

Dislikes people making fun of her

Crush/Boyfriend Liam Honshu

Appearance

Hair red w/ gold highlights, pony tail

Eyes brown

Casual Clothing maroon tank-top, red shorts and red sneakers

Transformation Clothing hot pink sports bra, Fucia flare pants ankle high lace up boots

Attacks Fire inferno, Dragons breath and fire ball blast

Short Description Nicole is the most tomboy-ish at Marion's, but that doesn't stop her from being her. People are always complementing her on her personality. But beware. The last person that made fun of her ended up in hospital for a week, because they got food poisoning. Hehe. Got you. But Nicole is 'rough around the edges'.

Jessica/Jessy/Jess' Profile

Full Name Jessica Li

Nickname Jessy, jess

Age 14

From Plantasia

Power Plants and nature

Strength her ability to learn things quickly, good grades at school

Weakness being shy

Likes reading, writing and gardening

Dislikes parties and crowds

Crush/Boyfriend Adam Okido

Appearance

Hair dark green verging on black

Eyes light green

Casual Clothing Lime V-neck with yellow daisies, black mini w/ green stripes and black ballet flats

Transformation Clothing black and green gown and black platform shoes

Attacks vine whip, earth shaking and poison stun spores

Short Description Jessica is one of the quieter ones of the group. Even though she's quiet, she is one of the smartest and the voice of reason. From a young age, she was taught the ways of the different realms and their customs. Since coming to Marion's, she has been unable to make friends easily, that is until she meets Angeline.

Michelle's Profile

Full Name Michelle Haruka

Nickname n/a

Age 13

From Lunaret

Power moon, sun, stars

Strength her wisdom

Weakness being the youngest

Likes star-gazing, astronomy

Dislikes having to get up in mornings

Crush/Boyfriend Samuel Shoran

Appearance

Hair gold

Eyes hazel

Casual Clothing navy kimono top with silver stars, matching long skirt and covered high heels

Transformation Clothing gold one shoulder top, shorts and gold high heels with diamantes

Attacks sun rays, lunar eclipse, shooting stars

Short Description Michelle is one to stargaze and day dream. She is fun, lively, energetic and most importantly, wise. Like Jessica, she was taught at a young age all the sayings and words of Lunaret. The Lunaretian's are famous for their fortune telling using the stars. Because of this, Michelle will excel in astronomy at Marion's.

Diana's Profile

Full Name Diana Mizuno

Nickname N/A

Age 15

From Harmonium

Power Sound/Music

Strength musical ability

Weakness performing

Likes playing her guitar and singing

Dislikes being forced to do something

Crush/Boyfriend Chris Kawashima

Appearance

Hair violet

Eyes light purple

Casual Clothing lavender T-shirt, deep purple jeans, purple ugg-boots w/ white fur

Transformation Clothing lavender one piece, white high heel boots

Attacks Sonic Boom, Sound Wave, Lullaby

Short Description Diana is the most musical of the group and of the school. Everyone knows how good she is at singing and playing her guitar but no matter what they say, she won't perform. Eventually, after meeting Angeline, she gets the courage to perform at the annual performance night. Diana met Angeline one time when she was in trouble from the Prisma Sisters. Angeline saved Diana from them and ever since they have been friends.

A/N: Well, there they are. The six girls from The Power Within. Hope you like them. I'm also holding a competition for anyone to enter. What you have to do is tell me what you would call the group and why. It can be as long as you want. The best one gets to make the next chapter, though I will be changing it slightly. Enjoy and till next time. BYE BYE.


	4. The Meeting With Hellenia

**The Power Within**

**By Vickie Winstanley**

**A/N: **Well, you read the profiles, which amazingly took longer than I had expected to make. Ok so before that happened, Angeline found herself in a weird place called Magix. How did she find this out? A strange glowing person. So after that they walked through the woods where she ended up and went to a castle/school, for details see chapter 2. There the person knocked on a door and that is where we are going off. Enjoy.

P.S. I do not own winx club. I only own this remake of it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: The Meeting With Hellenia**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Slowly, Angeline walked into the room. It was brightly lit and smelled of peppermint and lavender. At the far end of the room was a large desk with a lady, probably no older than 40 Angeline thought, sitting at it. She was dressed as if going to an office to work, except that the suit she wore was a peach color.

"Hello Angeline. How are you?" the lady said, not looking up from some papers on her desk.

"I'm … Wait. How did you know my name? Your not a stalker, are you?" Angel said, taking a cautionary step back.

The lady just laughed. "No, no. My name is Professor Hellenia. I am the school headmistress at Marion's School for Magical Girls. This school."

"Oh. Sorry for calling you a stalker professor."

"That's ok," professor Hellenia said with a kind smile, "The reason that I knew your name was from a portrait downstairs. You may have seen it on the way in."

Remembering back to when she had entered the grand staircase room, she remembered the picture Hellenia was referring to. She was referring to the portrait of Lady Angeline, who looked just like Angeline did.

"Can I ask you something professor?" Angeline asked.

"You just did. But you may ask another." Professor Hellenia said, giving another kind smile.

"Well, it's just, why is it that Lady Angeline has the same name as me and looks _EXACTLY_ like me now if she died centuries ago? I mean, it is kind of weird."

"I can't tell you that right now. One day I will. Just not now." Hellenia said in a sighed voice.

Slightly disappointed that Hellenia knew something but wasn't telling her, she opened her mouth to retort but closed it quickly.

"There is something I want to discuss with you Miss Itsuki. I was wondering if you would please come to this school for 4 years? Here, you will be able to harness your power and learn to control it. We have the best professors in the universe teaching here in their selected subjects ranging from etiquette to survival. So, will you come?" Hellenia finished.

"What? Come here to Marion's? I don't know. It's a big decision to leave my home and come here, especially for 4 years." Angeline said in disbelief.

"I know it's a big decision and I don't expect you to make it right now. The new school year starts in September. If I could have your answer before then please?"

"How will I contact you?"

"You already know how. It's time to go back. Remember, September is the dead line. Oh, take this with you."

Professor Hellenia took a large white envelope out of a desk and handed it to Angeline.

"It has all the information you need on Marion's. How to get here, what you need, rules and restrictions. Now if you don't mind, I have to make a call to someone." Hellenia said, taking something out of a draw that looked just like a phone, but if Angeline was to look closer, she would have seen that it had no numbers, but a large screen.

Slowly, Angeline turned and left by the way she came. She heard bits of the conversation through the door. One thing she heard was Hellenia telling someone to come back. Walking down the stairs, she went through the two large doors and out onto the grounds. She walked over to the fountain's edge and sat down to think. Looking at the large envelope in her hands, she considered her options. 'If I come here, I will have to leave dad, the twins, Mrs. Liao and my friends. If I don't come, I'll never know anything about these powers I have. I have a big choice to make.' She thought to herself, looking at the envelope that professor Hellenia had given her.

TO BE CONTINUED … 

**A/N: **I'm so sorry guys. I'm doing my chaps soo short. The next one will be longer. I promise. In the next chapter, all will be reveled. Haha. Cya guys.


	5. Liliana, Secrets and the Warning

**The Power Within**

**By Vickie Winstanley**

**A/N: **I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry that this chapter is soo late. I've been busy with homework and the new school year starting and stuff. I'm also sorry about the length of the chapters. They have been so short and there is no excuse for that. To all dedicated fans and readers, I am truly sorry. Really I am.

**WARNING:** MILD LANGUAGE. NOTHING YOU HAVENT HEARD BEFORE.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Liliana, Secrets and the Warning 

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Angeline stood up, grasping the envelope under her arm, and started to panic. How was she meant to get back to Kino? She did not even know how she got to Magix **(A/N: she had her eyes shut)**. The last thing she remembered before coming to Magix was her thinking of how she was going to meet Eric again and she was taken here. She then realized how she was going to get back. With all her might, she began thinking of how she wanted to her family and friends. She closed her eyes again and felt a weird sensation sweep over her body. It was as if cold water had been poured over her head. She closed her eyes tightly and soon the sensation was gone.

Angeline did not open her eyes, but she could hear a weird noise. Beep-beep … beep-beep … beep-beep. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a room with white walls, a small window with light blue curtains that could not stop the sunlight pouring into the room. Bustling feet seemed close but far away, as if invisible people were walking right next to her. She also heard phone going off outside of the room. Angeline knew where she was, though she had to see for herself her surroundings.

Angeline sat up and looked around at her surroundings. Sure enough, her fears were realized. She was in a hospital bed. It was then that she realized someone sitting on a chair, resting their head on the bed. With their head turned, Angel couldn't tell who it was. However, they had black hair and it was definitely male. He began to stir and Angeline quickly laid back down to pretend to sleep, though she was wide awake. Daringly, she looked at the man, and with surprising results, it was Eric!

_What is he doing here?_ Angel asked herself mentally, _what am **I** doing here? _She had all these thoughts and questions swimming through her head, yet she dared not move, just in case Eric saw.

Eric walked over to the side of the bed and gently pushed the silvery strands of hair off of Angeline's delicate features. Angeline had to fight every muscle in her body not to stir or talk. For both sides, the feelings were the same.

_**(POV - Eric)**_

I don't know what made me stay. I felt bad for what I had done and it just felt like the right thing to do. I knew that she would have all these questions for me, but I was ready for them. I was going to tell her the truth, no matter what the consequences were.

I don't know why or how, but I felt as if Angel **(A/N: I'm going to call Angeline Angel from now on so that I don't have to write the full name out. I will use it for formal events and stuff like that though)** and me were, I don't know how to say it, linked together for some reason. I've had other girls that I loved, but nothing like this. And the funny thing was, I didn't know why. The even funnier thing was that I'd only met her a couple of hours ago. I'd had other girlfriends but nothing like this. She was special.

Her father and, I think I was right, her twin brothers were there. But where was her mother? I had my theories, though I didn't want to be too 'nosey' at their private life. Her father seemed the most depressed. Why wouldn't he be? His only daughter, unless there was another one somewhere else, was in hospital for Christ sake. The two younger boys were playing. One time while I was waiting in the 'Waiting Room' they came out with bedpans on their heads. Their father who was too depressed didn't see them with the 'utensils' on their head, so I decided to step in.

"Hey. Do you know what they are that you have on your head?" I said, coaching the two to come closer.

"No. But they are cool." The first said.

"Want me to tell you what they are used for?"

"Yeah." The second one said with sheer excitement in his voice.

"You REALLY want to know?"

"Yes, Yes."

"Alright. If you insist," I called the two in closer. "People pee in them when they can't move from bed. They are called Bedpans."

The two boys cringed and took the bedpans off their head and raced to put them back to where they got them. When the boys returned they sat either side of me. I didn't mind, of course. We just started talking. They seemed interested in who I was and why I was here. I guessed it wouldn't hurt to tell them the truth.

"I'll tell you who I am if you promise not to tell anyone."

Both boys put their right hand over their hearts, "We, the Itsuki twins, swear to never tell another soul for as long as we both may live."

"And?"

"If we tell anyone else, may we chopped up into little bits, put in sushi and be thrown away."

The last bit was a bit weird, but they did promise not to tell. I gave a loud sigh and continued, "I'm …"

My POD rang. I removed the light blue organizer from my jeans pocket and checked 'Caller ID'. I groaned at the sight of who it was. 'Liliana' I read on the screen. I excused myself from the two boys and answered the phone.

"Hello Liliana. What is it?"

"I was wondering when you were coming home. Don't you remember? We have a date tonight."

"It's not a date. I'm just helping you move your stuff to Marion's."

"Still, we're going to be together for the WHOLE night."

I groaned once more and brought the phone back to my ear, "ok, I'll be back in about 4 hours."

"4 HOURS?!?!?! Why so long?"

"I still have to do something. Cya tonight."

"Eric wai-"

Liliana didn't have time to finish her sentence before Eric cut her off. I should probably explain who Liliana is.

Liliana, the princess of Cryzla. Cryzlan girls were the most beautiful in the world. Any man in any realm would die to have a female Cryzlan even talk to them. I, on the other hand, would rather have an Ilopan chew on my arm then be alone with Liliana for one night. And believe me, Ilopan's really hurt. Back to Liliana. It all started when my parents had a ball.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

"Eric, come over here. I have someone for you to meet."

My mother was in a cheery mood, and I didn't want to burst her bubble. Grudgingly, I walked over to where my mother was standing. I saw another lady with her hand entwined with that of a younger girl. She looked about my age **_(A/N: this takes place when Eric was 7)_**. Her bright blonde hair and blue eyes could only mean one thing. 'Cryzlan' I thought to myself. The most stuck up in all the realms. I don't know why all the men go 'head-over-heels' for them. Personally, they seem boring. At the end of the day, all they are is a pretty face. I walked over to the small party.

"Eric, meet Princess Liliana of the Cryzla realm. Liliana, this is my son, Eric." My mother greeted us like we would be spending all our time together. Of course, I couldn't say anything so I just greeted her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Eric," she said with a small curtsey.

"Pleasure is all mine," I said boringly.

My mother gave me a small push. I knew what she wanted me to do, but I REALLY didn't want to.

"Would you like to dance Liliana?" I said grudgingly.

"Sure."

We both walked away from our parents and onto the dance floor. I put my hand on her hip and take her hand in mine for the Waltz. The band begins to play and we spin and turn in time with the music.

"So what sorts of things are you into Eric?"

"All kinds of things. You?"

"You know, fashion, popularity. All that kind of stuff."

What did I say earlier? People from Cryzla are 'at the end of the day, just a pretty face'. Basically the rest of the night is that. I try to get away and she followed. All we talked about was herself. Talk about boring. That's how she became obsessed with me.

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

Once again, my POD rang. I had the thought of telling whoever it was to piss off. I didn't though after I saw who it was.

"Professor Yew. Anything wrong?"

"Yes. It seems that you are spending too much time on earth. Why?" said a gruff voice over the phone.

I couldn't tell him. If I did, I'd be in trouble. But if I didn't, I wouldn't see Angel again. I knew what I must do.

"Nothing, sir."

"Then get your arse back here. I need a mission briefing."

"Yes sir. I'll open a portal now and go."

Without a good-bye, Yew hung up. I knew I had to go, but I would go in 5 minutes. Walking into Angel's room, I saw she was asleep. I got a chair and sat down next to her bed. I felt her starting to stir so I pretended to sleep. I opened my eyes to see if she was asleep again and sure enough she was. Her hair was in her face so I pushed it out of the way. Her hair was like silk, soft and delicate. Her face, like an angel. Probably why her name was Angeline. I leaned in closer and said to her, "thank you."

_**(END ERIC POV)**_

It took a week for Angel to be able to get out of the hospital. When she did, she still didn't tell her father about the whole 'Marion's' situation until two weeks later.

"Dad? I need to tell you something." Angel walked into the lounge room.

"What is it hunny?" he said, looking up from his newspaper.

Angel didn't know how to say it. "Well, there's this special school I have been invited to attend but I wont be able to come home because it's a boarding school. What should I do?"

"Where is this school?"

"It's in another realm. It's called Marion's School for Magical Girls."

"Did you just say Marion's?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"There's something you should know. Your mother went to Marion's."

"What? And when were you planning on telling me this?"

"There's something you need to know first. Your mother didn't die from a car crash. She was murdered."

Angel had to sit down to be able to take this all in. "So she was like me? She went to Marion's?"

"Yes. And I went to Cardinal's."

"This is unbelievable. And you were never going to tell me?"

"We were. But after your mother's death, I didn't know if I should tell you the truth or not."

"So you planned on never telling me?"

"We were going to tell you on your sixteenth birthday. But after your mother died, no, I wasn't going to tell you. Don't you understand? If you go back to the magical realms, you will be danger and I don't want to lose you as well."

"Dad, your trying to protect me from something I need to take care of. You know that."

Angel could tell that the statement had hit a nerve. "I understand this is a lot for you to take in. you can go to Marion's on one condition."

"What?"

"You write once a week."

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU."

Angel got up and hugged her father. She ran upstairs and started packing her bags since there was only 3 more days till the beginning of the new school year. She had to contact her school and tell them she wouldn't be attending, say good-bye to all her friends, give Mrs. Liao a HUGE hug for everything and send her reply to Marion's. THE REPLY. She had forgotten all about it. Where was the envolope? She ran back down stairs to the living room again.

"Dad, did I have a big, white envelope with me when I went into the hospital?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It has my enrolment inside to Marion's. Where is it?"

"What? I left it at the Hospital. I didn't think it was important."

"DAD. I'm going to the hospital to get it. I'll be back in about an hour."

"Let me drive you."

"No. I'll ride my bike. I need the fresh air anyways."

Angel ran up to her room and grabbed her backpack and her gold bike-helmet. Running out the back door to get her bike, Angel saw the glowing person again, just like back in Magix.

_**(WITH ERIC)**_

_**(NORMAL POV)**_

"Eric, can you move those chairs over into the corner?"

Eric was at Marion's, helping Liliana rearrange her dorm room for the new school year in 3 days. Most of the time, he was thinking of Angel, the other times, he was thinking if he would see her again.

"What's wrong? You seem distracted."

"I'm just thinking."

Liliana shuffled closer to Eric, "What about?"

"Have you ever felt like you were connected to someone but don't know why?"

"Yeah. Wait, whom are you talking about? Me I hope."

"Well. No, I'm not."

Just then, Liliana leaned over and kissed Eric on the lips. It took about 5 seconds to realise what happened.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!?!"

"Oh, come on. You can't say you didn't want to kiss me."

"I didn't. Just cause other guys go ga ga over you doesn't mean I do." And with that, Eric walked out, leaving Liliana with her mouth wide open.

**_(WITH ANGEL)_**

_**(NORMAL POV)**_

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to warn you." The glowing figure just stood, more like hover, there, completely still.

"About what?"

"Us."

To Be Continued …

A/N: who's 'Us'? I know but you don't. So next chapter is when Angel first transforms. YAY. Also, she meets Serenity (for more info check brief). Anyways … can't wait.

Cya … ;D

P.S.: I'm looking for a love song that is upbeat. If you have any ideas, tell me. Thanks


	6. Prisma Sisters

**The Power Within**

**By Vickie Winstanley**

**A/N: **hey allloyal readers. How you all doing? Shout all you want but I wont be able to hear you over the computer. Hehe. My humor sks. Oh well, what you ganna do? So last time, Angel found out that her mother went to Marion's and that her father went to Cardinals. Not only that but that her mother was MURDERED? CLIFFIE. Haha. Anyways … on with the story.

P.S. I decided NOT to introduce Serenity this chapter. Sorry to anyone who had his or her hopes up about it.

S.P.S. I am SOOO sorry this is late that you can't even imagine how sorry I am. :'(:'(. I wanted this chapter to be perfect cause it is the most important one (in my eyes anyway).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Prisma Sisters

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who's there?"

Angel saw 6 girls' shadows upon a cherry blossom branch.

"Come down and face me you … you … people."

"Did you hear what that weakling was about to call us Prudence?" the first girl said.

"Yeah. Can we destroy her now Prue?" the second girl said.

"Not yet. She deserves to see who we are first." A third girl said, jumping down off the branch.

Angel saw she had black hair and gray eyes. She wore a black pair of jeans and a gray sleeveless top. The other five jumped down either side of the first. They all looked the same except for their top and hair colors, which matched their tops. The first girl had a navy blue top, the second girl had a deep purple top, the third had a maroon red top, the fourth girl had a dark yellow top and the fifth girl had a dark green top.

"Who are you?" Angel asked. She didn't know who they were but she knew they were no good.

"I'm Prudence," the middle girl said pointing to herself, "and this is Roxy, Indra, Sydney, Mina and Anastasia," Prue said pointing to each in turn, "We are the Prisma sisters."

"Yes, and I'm bored. Now get out of my way." Angel exclaimed, walking towards her bike. Angel was about to take another step when her body became rigid and un-able to move.

"You have something we want. And we won't rest till we get it." Roxy said, her right had outstretched. "You see, in I twist of my wrist, I could destroy you. But then we wouldn't get what we want. So either you hand it over or we do destroy you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Angel strained to say.

"Well then, we will just have to force you to give it to us." Anastasia said, a wide grin on her face. She raised her hands into the air and clouds began to form out of nowhere.

"Don't mess with Anna if you know what's good for you." Indra warned, slightly stepping back.

Anastasia was muttering some un-audible words, though as she said them, the clouds became bigger and the air grew colder.

"It's time you learnt a lesson. Don't mess with the Prisma Sisters." A great clap of thunder roared out of nowhere, sending shivers down Angel's spine. She had never liked storms since she was young. Angel started to shake.

"Aww, look what you did to the poor weakling. Why don't you go cry to your mommy?" Indra teased, sticking her face right in front of Angel's.

This set her off. No one EVER insulted her mother if they knew what was good for them.

"LEAVE MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS!!!!!" Angel yelled at the top of her voice, shocking everyone what happened next.

Angel started to glow, she felt warm even though it was at least minus five degrees outside. She could move again. It seemed to her that whenever she glowed, something amazing happened. She only thought that moving was the amazing part. Boy was she wrong.

She rose a few feet and that's when it happened. The light coming off Angel's body was so intense that the others couldn't see.

"What's happening Prue?" Sydney asked with sheer fright in her voice to Prue who was next to her.

"H-her powers are activating. This wasn't meant to happen," Prue answered, shielding her eyes from the blinding light, "Mina, can you give us some darkness to this light?"

"I'll try Prudence. But I don't think it will work. The light will just destroy it."

"We need that thing Prue. You know we do." Roxy yelled over the loud humming that began.

After a minute or so of the light, Angel stopped. But she wasn't Angel anymore. She was, but she was wearing different clothes and her hair was different. What's more, she had silver wings pointing out of her back. She had a silver halter with silver mini-skirt and white high-heel boots. Her hair was longer, much longer. Before it only reached the middle of her back. Now it was licking at her heels. 'What's going on?' Angeline asked herself, looking down at her new clothing, wings and hair.

"I may not know what's going on, but in about 10 seconds I'm going to hurt you if you don't leave." Angel explained, still floating in mid-air.

"Come on Prue, we can beat her." Sydney said to Prue, stepping forward.

"I know we can. But not today," Prue whispered to the others, "You win Angeline. We'll leave. But don't think we have given up." She then disappeared into a gray cloud. The others followed with their own colors.

'What was all that about?' Angel asked herself. Floating back to the ground, Angel changed back to her normal self. Angel then collapsed onto the ground. The last thing she remembered was the familiar sight and sound of the glowing figure saying to her, "you are ready for this adventure."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why don't you go cry to your mommy-my-my-my? … You have something we want and we won't rest till we have it-it-it-it. … You're ready for this adventure-ture-ture-ture … _

With the last message echoing through her head, Angel sat bolt upright in her bed.

"You're awake I see." Her father exclaimed, grinning broadly.

Angel rubbed her aching head. "How long was I out for?"

"All yesterday and half of today. You leave tomorrow for Marion's."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Angel shouted. "I have to get ready. I have to say good-bye to everyone. I have to-"

Her father couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You are. Don't worry about anything. I told the school you weren't going to be attending, sent in your Application Form for Marion's, and have arranged a party tonight for you and 5, no more, friends. Of course, Mrs. Liao will be coming and she's not included in your 5 choices."

Angel couldn't express the happiness she was feeling an any other way, so she screamed. Just then, Michel and Dean walked in.

"Would you mind going easy on the ears, sis?" Dean said.

"Hey dad? Is it true that there's going to be a party tonight?"

"Yes."

"COOL. I'll call Stephen then." Michel added.

"NO!!" dad said, "This is Angel's party."

Angel stuck her tongue out in agreement. She had to call everyone. She ran to the phone and started calling Lucia.

"OMG. MYDADSAIDICOULDHAVEAPARTY. DOYOUWANTTOCOME?" Angel asked her friend, though Lucia couldn't understand.

"Timmy's down the well?" Lucia joked over the phone. Angel didn't find it amusing though. "Ok, ok. Just slow down. What did you say?"

"My dad said I could have a party. Do you want to come?" Angel repeated in her calmest voice.

"Of course I'll come," Lucia exclaimed with excitement, "when is it?"

"Tonight at about 6," Angel explained, "you don't have to bring a gift but you can if you want."

Angel hung up the phone after saying a quick good-bye to her friend. She dialed another two numbers belonging to her other friends, Haruka and Téa, and told them the details of the party that night. After doing that, Angel couldn't think of anyone else to invite.

She went upstairs to her bedroom. She found the extra large suitcase sitting at the foot of her bed, open and waiting for her belongings to be put in. She found that everything she wanted to take was able to fit without trouble. _Dad probably did something to it_, Angel thought to herself. After packing all her clothes, Angel got her favorite silver backpack and filled it with her essentials, jewelry, make-up, phone, and wallet and address book. She set her alarm clock for 6:30 am for her to get up in the morning. Her father had said she would have to be in the portal by 7:30 am to get to Marion's in time for the 9:30 beginning. Angel was a mix of emotions about the next day. She felt anxious about going to somewhere she had only spent 30 minutes in, curiosity about what it would be like, worry about the Prisma's attacking again, and, of course, sadness about leaving her friends, family and life behind. She knew she would have to deal with it, or else she wouldn't be able to push through and know why and how she had these powers she had.

Pushing negative thoughts out of her mind, she concentrated on the party, if it could be called that with only 4 people coming. But one thing was for sure. 'My life after this night would be the most different I have ever experienced,' Angel thought to herself.

_**To Be Continued … **_

------

**_A/N:_** OMG. After I finished this I was SOOOO relieved that it was over. MY LIFE NOW HAS A SENSE OF COMPLETENESS. Lol. Anyways, I hoped you liked it and don't forget to review. Cya next time (hopefully sooner than later.)


End file.
